Futari wa Pretty Cure: Another Story
by uzukun89
Summary: (Alternate Reality/AR) The life of Nagisa Misumi as the ordinary girl is changed after her first encounter with the smartest girl known as Honoka Yukishiro, and later the mascots as well. Their friendship is developed as it progresses, along with trials as the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. Retelling from first season (with some additions). NagiHono.


**Note: **

1. Basically, this is a rewriting of the story occurred in Futari wa Pretty Cure (first season only. The next season like Max Heart/MH and Splash Star/SS are excluded here). Nevertheless, there will be several additions and scenes which are not existed in original canon material (along with AU which will be explained later). In other words, it is definitely an Alternate Reality (AR).

2. There will be the elements of GL/yuri as the main focus of this story (albeit it is more to friendship between the characters).

3. Although I try to describe the casts "in-character" (as they are in canon material) as possible, there will be some events where I make them OOC.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Timeline: **One year before Episode 1

Nagisa Misumi, a 7th grade student in Verone Girls Academy Junior High School. This day was her first day of studying in Verone Girls Academy. It also just an ordinary day for the orange-haired girl, except for the fact that her little brother, Ryouta, attempted to bug her as she was ready to go to the school.

"First day in junior high school, eh? It means that you have to struggle harder to be successful, Onee-chan(i)." Ryouta said nonchalantly.

For Nagisa, seeing her brother's attempt to constantly tease her always made her driven to her limit, making her want to shout him back or even paralyze him with such technique known as Cobra Twist. She then glared back at Ryouta as her respond.

"Cut it out, you two!" Mrs. Misumi yelled at two bickering siblings, adding, "Why are you needlessly bickering like an old married couple? Even for you, Nagisa. Since you are a junior high school student, please stop being immature."

"But…it's not my fault. Ryouta is the one who…"

"Okay, okay. This is your first day in junior high school, right? You should go; otherwise, you'll be late."

"Okay! I'm out!"

With such statement, Nagisa stormed out via the front door of Misumi Residence(ii).

* * *

Nagisa looked at the list of classes and the name of students from each classes. As her eyes scanned throughout the list, she found out that her name was listed in Sakura Class(iii).

"Hee…this is going to be my class, eh? Let's see. I think my old friends, Shiho and Rina, will be in the same class with me…or…what's this?"

Nagisa's eyes suddenly found something shocking. She found out that there were two names which she knew whose name were they. Even the fact that there were listed in her class. The truth that those two would join with her again in this school.

'No way…I can't believe this…'

Just then, Nagisa heard something. A voice (or more precisely, two voices) called her name with such spirited yell.

'Eh? Somebody called me?'

She tilted her head to the source of the voice. Before her eyes were two girls running to her location. It was not expected for her to reunite with her old friends. Those two girls eventually reached her location and puffed to regain their breath. One of them had bowl-shaped short hair, while another one had a pair of braids on her hair. Their heights were also different each other.

"You…you're…Shiho and Rina, right?" Nagisa asked in such bewilderment tone on her voice, along with baffled look.

"I found you, I found you, I found you!" Shiho said happily while hugging the confused orange-haired girl, adding, "We're in the same class again!"

"I know it, right?" Nagisa responded back, "Being in same class again with my old friends…it's like a utopia…"

"It's like a dream, isn't it?" Rina said to correct Nagisa's mistake in saying that statement.

"Ahahaha, dream, eh?"

The trio started to discuss about which club was interesting for them. They finally selected a club which belonged to sport club: Lacrosse.

"There's a rumor that the Lacrosse team in this school is well-acknowledged." Rina said.

"Well-acknowledged, eh?" Nagisa muttered. She felt high-spirited in such statement, saying, "I think it's going to be interesting for three of us. Let's join the fray!"

* * *

The days in Verone Girls Academy were exciting and merry for Nagisa and her friends. Nevertheless, it was obvious that there were many constraints as well. For example, there were various subjects and school tasks which were vastly difficult to be handled. For a person who dislikes studying (unfortunately, Nagisa was the one in this category), this was similar with torture. The bright side was the fact that her best friends and activities in Lacrosse club were things that made her happiness reach to its maximum gauge.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, do you know?" Shiho asked with such enthusiasm in her voice. It indicated that she had known the latest news in Verone Girls Academy, even in the world.

"What's this?" Nagisa asked in response. It was obvious that she was used in hear such exciting news.

"This is about a certain student on the next class."

"Who's she? What is her name?"

"I don't know exactly, but her surname is…err…"

"It's Yukishiro-san, right?" Rina added to make Shiho remember.

"Ah, that's it!"

"What's going on with that Yukishiro-san?" Nagisa asked in such curiousity.

"I don't really know about the details, but it says that she's damn famous as the smartest student here." Shiho answered.

"If I'm not mistaken, she is famous as 'Queen of Knowledge', right?" Rina added.

Nagisa was curious even more about the title "Queen of Knowledge". In her point of view, a person with such title (or nickname) might be the smartest in the universe. Not to mention the probability that she was very genius.

She then murmured, "Queen of Knowledge, eh? And even that Yukishiro-san is known with such title…I want to know about her…"

Knowing that Nagisa started to daydream again, Shiho teased her by saying, "Compared with Yukishiro-san, Nagisa is way different. The gap between them is obvious, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up!" Nagisa retorted, along with a pout on her face.

* * *

Walking alone in the corridor, Nagisa wanted to know more about a girl who was known as "Queen of Knowledge". However, such constrain got in her way to do so. It was the fact that she did not know about which classroom was the girl belonging to. Being desperate, the orange-haired girl sighed and messed her hair with her hands.

"Man…this is difficult than I think. What should I do?"

The orange-haired girl continued to wander aimlessly in the purpose to find the girl known as "Queen of Knowledge". She then caught a glimpse of a certain name board hung on the wall. A certain text was written on the board, indicating that it referred to a certain room. The text on the board referred the room as "Science Room".

'Science Room? What the heck is that?'

Nagisa wondered about the fact that she had seen such room before. It could be caused by the fact that she always hung out with Shiho and Rina in every break time. That was why she did not know many rooms in the school very well.

'Maybe I can find her.'

Nagisa's resolve to find the more information about the smartest girl in the school went better in her mind. With such curiosity, she walked to the front side of the room. Through a window separating the room and the corridor, she could see several students in that room. The orange-haired girl assumed that they might be members in Science club.

Nagisa's orange eyes suddenly caught a glimpse to a certain person in the room. She did not know why, but she felt that her question about finding the girl known as "Queen of Knowledge" was solved. Though briefly, she had known the appearance of the girl from Shiho and Rina (it might be happened). Basically, the girl had such navy-blue hair, along with a pair of ponytails. One of the ponytails slightly covered her left ear in the left side.

The thing that Nagisa did not realize was the fact that it might be the destined day of the first meeting with her future best friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Endnotes**

i A Japanese term to refer an older sister.

ii Basically, Nagisa's family lives in a complex of the apartment.

iii I don't know exactly about the classing system in Verone Girls Academy.


End file.
